


情人

by lfmm (shirleyan)



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyan/pseuds/lfmm
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Cho Seung Youn
Kudos: 5





	情人

狮子line，AU，不太分左右，怎么看都可以

写成片段，片段之间可能时间跨度有几个月，不一定特别连续

——————————————————

1

不是一起长大，但也没在成熟后遇见的朋友，都能称为少年朋友。

王一博趴在床上打游戏，那个时候刚有智能手机，他抱着手机在玩自己其实不大喜欢的解谜通关类游戏。

窗外是个艳阳天，但王一博选择把窗帘拉起来。因为室内开着冷气。阳光照在没有换下来的房东的红色窗帘上，屋子里一片朦胧暗红。

曹承衍躺在他旁边看书。是韩文书。王一博的韩语都是和曹承衍学的，拼音好像都认得，放一起就不认得。

突然王一博的手机被抽走了，还很小心地放到床头。然后曹承衍就抓起他身下的被子，把王一博整个人都裹进去。空调被很大又很蓬松，王一博被裹了好几圈，裹成一个蚕宝宝，脑袋也在里面。他在被子卷里面睁开眼，眼前是朦胧的橘黄。曹承衍又发疯了啊，他这样想着。他扭动挣扎了几下。

身边曹承衍还在得意地笑，“哈哈，你的手脚都像面条一样！”

王一博生气，懒得理他。

然后曹承衍就把王一博的脑袋从蚕茧里面扒拉出来。好像一个露着脑袋的木乃伊那样的。

王一博刚把金发染回棕色，乱七八糟的，刘海被汗洇湿了粘在前额。他的亮晶晶的眼睛就这样眯起来，带着一点少年人自我意识的挑衅，就这样打量着面带恶作剧微笑的，跪在被子上面的曹承衍。

曹承衍愣住了。

空气就这样静止。

原本预计的枕头大战毫无征兆地演变成这样。

一向认为没有必要读空气的王一博也感到了气氛的微妙。他挣扎着坐了起来，扭来扭去先把面条式的胳膊抽了出来。

“你真幼稚。”王一博这样说。

曹承衍知道是这个小子给自己铺的台阶。可他不想下，他只是说，“我还有一周就成年了。”

2

两个人偷偷跑去酒吧玩。

两个人去早了，晚上八点的时候他们俩是唯二的客人。

他们决定共享一杯长岛冰茶。王一博终于可以合理合法地喝酒，于是点单的时候他手插在裤子口袋里，一双眼睛瞟了瞟吧台后面的酒架，故作老练，“不要兑水啊。”

调酒师噗嗤一下就笑了。

曹承衍也笑了。

王一博踢了曹承衍一脚，踢在两个人的同款黑裤子上。

果然没有兑水。王一博喝了两口就开始晕乎乎。但他酒量挺好的，他很少喝醉的，他只是晕的比较早。他开始用吸管搅和被子里的冰块。然后他抢过曹承衍那根吸管，两根吸管当成筷子，夹出一块冰放进嘴里嚼。

就像小时候在快餐店喝冰可乐一样。

他很久没回家了。

“你想家吗？”王一博问。

“？”大声播放的欧美热单掩盖了王一博讲话的声音。吵的地方真的不适合说伤感的话。

王一博也没说话。两个人相对着，低着头，各自玩了一会儿手机。

十点多的时候两个人决定去坐地铁回家。

但谁也没想到地铁站要走这么远，两个人似乎有赶不上末班车的风险。

二号线是一条很老的线路，和他们的年纪差不多。一晃一晃地开得好慢。两个人趴在地铁门上数着站数。

换乘又走了好多的路，宽阔的换乘通道里除了他们俩再也没有别人。

白天从这里上班的人现在都不知道去哪里了。

曹承衍在前面跑，王一博在后面快走。最后真的赶上了末班车。

末班车上灯火通明，人却很少。终于赶上了地铁，两个人都很高兴，在一节空荡荡的车厢里闹了起来。表演中韩双语的情景喜剧。

还吵醒了隔壁车厢的一个睡着的乘客。

王一博闹够了在座位上坐了下来。曹承衍就立刻坐到他腿上。正着坐，侧着坐，抬起一条腿坐，尝试了所有姿势。王一博就觉得不耐烦了，就抬起两手把曹承衍圈在怀里，“别动了。”

然后他立刻就没动了。

王一博还在说，“你怎么越长越大个了。”

确实。以前可以互穿衣服的，最近几个月就越来越不行。有的时候他也搞不清是给自己买衣服，还是给他们两个人买衣服。于是衣柜里宽松的单品就越来越多，还有堆积如山的帽子。

到家之后两个人躺在床上。半杯鸡尾酒的劲儿已经过了，两个人躺在床上，深秋的夜里有点凉。

两个人仰面朝天地躺着。这天的经历真是乏善可陈，没什么聊的。王一博默默想着明天要穿什么呢，想起今天穿的黑裤子，想起地铁上坐在自己腿上的曹承衍，才发觉双腿好像真的有点疼，就脱口而出，“你好重噢。”

曹承衍动了动，一只手撑着脑袋歪向他，“噢”，然后调整了一下脑袋。他半长的头发互相摩擦着悉悉索索地发出声响，“痛吗？”他的声音又飘又轻柔。

王一博没说话，因为他感到曹承衍的手从被子里面伸进来了，就放在他光裸的膝盖上。

“这里吗”，就按了一下。

然后往上几公分，又按了一下。

王一博知道所谓疼痛是他臆想的幻觉。他一把抓住了他的手。他骨架不小，但是手却小小的一只，王一博一下子就抓住了。“无聊。”

曹承衍就抽回手，垂下目光。

“你想家吗？”王一博抛出一个伤感话题。

“嗯。”与其说是想家，毋宁说是想念汉江的风。

3

北侧的卧室是一件画室。

北侧天光柔和，窗前一张桌子上铺着厚重的灰白的布。布上面摆着静物。

对面是一块投影布。因为客厅太小了，所以他们在这里看电影。

冬天的夜晚，北风呼啸着打在窗户上。室内暖气并不很热。两个人在地上铺了很厚的毯子，然后两个人都裹在很厚的被子，头靠在一个很低矮的榻榻米上面。

灯全部都关掉了。屏幕上在放一个老电影。是曹承衍想看的，王一博就根本没所谓。曹承衍第二天要交一幅画，还差一些，就要趁着这个无事的晚上补完它。

他本来是要去学校的画室寻找和之间几天一模一样的冬天早晨的天光的，但是他没去。就是越来越不想去学校。一直拖延。

白天和已经在放假的王一博一起打了一阵子游戏，傍晚才吃了午饭。直到晚上电影开始放了一阵子，他才掀开被子开始调色。再对着手机里拍的一周前的静物，盘起腿在黑暗里画起画来。

屏幕上的外国人男女来到中国一个村里，村子里山明水秀，在电影画面上就是一片伤感的绿。曹承衍画得不太认真，画两笔就抬起头看两眼。屏幕上的绿映在洁白的画纸上，也映在他的脸上。然后变换。

一个小时就这样过去了。曹承衍伸了个懒腰，终于抱完了佛脚。他不知道这么简单的一件事他为什么拖到现在才做。但他的内心此刻确实充满了幸福。

他重新躺进被子里。满足地挪了两下，开始欣赏电影的结尾。

他的手上沾上的水彩颜料散发着泥土一样的腥气。指甲缝里还有一些。他就慢条斯理地左右手互相清理。

心里还想着，王一博居然完整看完了一个文艺片！真是一件非常稀奇的事情。可他再看过去的时候，发现王一博根本没在看，他两只手捏着手机，可手机屏幕并没有亮。他就垂着眼睛，不知道在思考些什么。

“怎么了？”曹承衍问道。

王一博转过头来，眼睛很亮，里面好像有一点东西在闪烁。

“哭了？”曹承衍惊讶。

“没有，”王一博回答，而且他接着说，“真的没有。”

“真的没有。”曹承衍笑。

“是真的，”王一博拉过曹承衍的手，直接按在他的眼角上。曹承衍愣住了。手上还有没弄干净的颜料，颜料已经干涸了，附着在手上有点紧绷。但手底下的皮肤是温热而干燥的。“我说了没有。”

“那……就没有。”

然后，王一博一把拽住他的手，就用嘴直接堵上他的嘴。

第二天曹承衍起床的时候发现下雪了。是小雪。树上和车上积了一点，地面又黑又湿，没存住雪。

他看到昨晚的那副画不由得发出惊叹。因为是摸黑画的缘故，所有的颜色都异常地明亮。亮黄色的一颗大苹果似乎在嘲笑他这个学期以来的荒唐。

根本交不上去。

他把画板放在水龙头下面冲了很久，直到颜色淡一些了。又用吹风机吹了半天才吹干。

之后他把画纸小心翼翼裁了下来，反复端详。

好像还行，他想着。

王一博还没起床，他自己穿好衣服，戴上毛线帽。把连同这张在内的三张画卷起来放进画筒里，出门，下楼，走进雪中。

4

王一博坐在画室的白布上面。

曹承衍已经支好了画架，白色的画纸完美地裱在画板上。

“要脱衣服吗？”王一博问道。

“啊？”

“穿着衣服就可以了吗？”

“……是啊，”曹承衍笑了，“但你愿意脱也可以。”

王一博不说话了，好像觉得自己主动提供脱衣的选择有一点点丢脸，就干脆真的脱起衣服。脱到就剩一条内裤。

早春，暖气还没有停，但还是有点冷。他鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。他知道艺术和裸-体的关联，但是绝不预备再脱了。

“你的身体很漂亮。”曹承衍说。

他感到自己脸红了。

“侧过去一点。”

他就听话地侧过身去。

就这样过了一个多小时，没有手机，没有音乐，不能说话，是多么的难熬。

在这样的静止里他慢慢感受自己的身体。跳舞也是这样，他从脑袋感受到脖颈到大腿再到脚趾。这样走了好几个来回。他已经感觉好累了。

他知道自己的身体很漂亮。骚扰他的哥哥姐姐会跟他讲。舞团里的人也会带着惊叹跟他讲。

还是曹承衍跟他说，要多一点社交。

但社交这种事情，一旦多出了一点，就能够一下多出很多。舞团人就很多，每个人都还有别的朋友。最近的生活就是下了课就去跳舞。然后大家聚在一起。

王一博从前觉得对着镜子帅就可以，但是一群男男女女聚在一起了之后，他才懂得舞蹈具有的……一些功能。

空气中的热力、汗味和氛围令他跃跃欲试。被人起哄之后也可以毫不畏惧地上去掰头。然后舞团里的人就会和他讲“你真漂亮”，“你身材真好”，“你真适合跳舞”。而他知道他们都没骗他。

于是他们跳完舞又一起喝酒。然后他又知道自己酒量也还不错。

凌晨的时候已经没有地铁，他也没有钱每天打车。就坐夜班公交车。

那一趟公交车可以直达曹承衍的学校的东北门，离他们在外面的房子也很近。

公交车上大学生很多。带着在夜店弄花的妆和一身的疲惫，靠着窗户有一搭没一搭地睡着。社交真的可以驯服一个人。

王一博在车上睡不着觉，就点开曹承衍给自己分享的歌。这些歌他白天都不听，曹承衍知道他也不怎么听，但还是不时分享。

可他晚上会听。

曹承衍终于画完了。

王一博穿上衣服跑过去看。

原来自己侧脸长这样啊，他想。

画的右下角有他的签名，是用铅笔写下的一个C$Y，同时还有作画的日期。

王一博突然发现，画中自己的腿上好像有什么东西，定睛一看发现，是在整幅画完成之后用铅笔画上去的，像是小学生的简笔画那样的，看上去非常幼稚。

王一博黑脸了。“这什么啊。”

“腿毛。”曹承衍忍笑。

“……”，王一博生气，“这明明是仙人掌吧。”

“哈哈哈哈哈。”

“……”

“生气啦？”

王一博当然没有生气，只是做出一副生气的样子。等他来哄。

“别气别气。”曹承衍从后面打他肩膀，可他不回头。

曹承衍又从背后揪他耳朵，

王一博转身，就这样看着他。两个人互相看了一阵，同时傻笑了出来。

5

美术学院搞了一个画展。说是优秀学生习作，但在王一博看来已经很了不起了。

中庭里张了几张铁丝网，大家的画都挂在上面。

五颜六色画什么的都有，绿色的竹林，黄色的沙漠，蓝色的天空，灰色的古建。王一博看了半天，找到了曹承衍的画。好像是蛮出挑的，好像是比其他学生更自如一些。他就这样看了一阵子。

曹承衍冲他招手。

然后他就看到一堆韩国人冲他招手。

这个学校他来过的次数不多。却知道韩国留学生很多。这一块区域的韩国人都蛮多，而且穿衣风格很明显。无论多冷，无论男女，都是卫衣、棒球帽、紧身裤和运动鞋。脚踝是一定要露出来的。

曹承衍像是一群韩国人里面唯一的日本人。

几个人笑着抱在一起。好似患有皮肤饥渴症。有人的手都伸到曹承衍脖子里了，他都没有挪开。王一博就挺烦这样。明明他之前还讲，自己的优点，是不会装熟。

可这算什么呢？

然后他就听到曹承衍跟朋友介绍自己。

“我的男朋友。”

几个韩国人就露出心照不宣的笑容。其中某一个用带着强烈口音的中文称赞道，“你看上去很小！”

“……”大概是想说自己看着年轻的意思。王一博忍住了一个白眼，就默默点了点头。

两个人一起回家了。

回到家王一博就从背后抱住了曹承衍。一双手在他身上乱摸，从脖子的地方伸进毛衣里面。

曹承衍在前面笑得抖了起来。

王一博不高兴，从侧面掐了一把他的腰。然后他们就快乐地吻在一起。两个人都没穿多少，没两下就脱完了。曹承衍全身都很光滑。王一博不知道这是不是韩国人社群的特点之一。即使是男生也要脱毛，腿毛和腋毛都一点不剩。

“你是鱼吧？”他握着曹承衍的小小的小腿肚子。

“没有鳞片噢。……也没有腮。”

那天也没有做爱。

他们两个一年也用不了十个套。

那天结束在曹承衍又开始睡前一支烟。一个浅绿色的烟盒，上面都是韩语。王一博并不抽烟。曹承衍这天却递过来一支烟，是一支浅绿色的细烟，“要不要试一试。”

王一博接过来。放在嘴里。

曹承衍突然凑过来，带来一股热气。他用他那根点着的烟，去碰王一博嘴里那根的烟头。黑暗里就只有烟里的火明明灭灭。空气里腾起灰色的烟雾。

碰了很久，久到心跳都平复了，都没有点着。

王一博就去够床头的打火机。

被曹承衍挡住了。

他抽掉了王一博嘴里的烟，又放回烟盒里。“算了，没有缘分。”

6

曹承衍在秦皇岛的海边闲逛。他刚来中国的时候，是和父母在青岛。

青岛也有海。傍晚涨潮的之后几米高的黑色的浪从未知的远方涌过来，原本浅黄色的石头被浪一下子变成黑褐色。天色会随着涨潮越来越暗。胶州湾南部的城市的楼房会慢慢隐没在黑暗里，好像王一博会玩的那些游戏里地图边界未完成的建模。

海的深度令人恐惧。海不是干净的普蓝，而是肮脏的群青。

明明是同一个纬度吧，首尔的城市的河流，不曾有过咸腥的风。

王一博有一个电影要在这里拍。据他自己说，大概是豆瓣三分四分的那种电影，谈不上班底，不会有人看，或者根本也不会上映。舞蹈题材的，有一段舞，要在长城上面拍摄。秦皇岛这里有一段长城。

晚上的时候他来到长城边。整个剧组都在这里。剧组非常的简陋，看上去也没多专业。导演灯光摄像演员加一起不到十五个人。再过几天就是除夕。所有人都穿着厚厚的羽绒服，从脖子一直武装到脚背。曹承衍穿着短的羽绒服，剧组的工作人员给了他一件军大衣。他把这件衣服盖在身上。

但王一博穿的非常少。

他就穿了一件衬衣一条裤子。单薄的衣服被冬天的风吹得鼓起来，他在漆黑的高处站着，就像一只秋天的蝴蝶。曹承衍知道那一支现代舞对他来讲没什么难度。但他还是在长城上跳了一遍又一遍。

他看不见王一博的表情，可他知道他此时一定非常冷。又冷又饿，不知道为什么要拍这种东西，要近乎裸着跳舞，不知道什么时候才能结束。不知道什么时候才能……出人头地。但也许这才是艺术吧。本人痛苦不堪，但对于观看者来说，隔着的那一点距离可算是余裕。观看者带着愉悦，仿佛获得了一种高致。

曹承衍就移开了双眼往远处看去。

荒凉的长城，漆黑的天空，天空上挂着一个又大又黄的月亮。

像一幅画一样的。人不过就是画里的昆虫。而艺术家一定会被战胜。

王一博收工的时候已经是凌晨三点了。曹承衍立刻用棉衣把王一博裹住了。王一博已经一句话都说不出来了。

冷色的皮肤几乎冻成青色，嘴唇发紫，僵硬着，全身只有眼珠子是活的。

剧组的酒店条件也并不是很好。他差点被宾馆走廊里没铺好的陈旧的劣质红色地毯的褶皱拌了一跤。王一博像个木偶人一样还是一言不发地攥着衣服坐在床边。

曹承衍把空调调到最暖，给浴缸放上水，再泡一杯速溶姜茶。王一博默默接过来，小口小口喝着，仿佛根本感觉不到烫。水放好了之后王一博进去浴缸里泡着。热气熏着眼睛，曹承衍在旁边看着。王一博就抱着腿在浴缸里坐着。他像一只掉进浴缸里的虾，整个身体的慢慢从青白色变成粉红色。

然后他动了动手脚，好像终于回复了生气。接着，有眼泪慢慢从他眼眶中流了出来。

7

曹承衍坐在台下看他的舞台。

此时他们已经三个月没见过了。王一博签约了更好的经纪公司，搬去了双井。是一个离娱乐产业近得多的地方。

但王一博和他说，“你来看看吧。”他就还是来了，他懂他一直的不甘心。

几个月没见王一博变了不少。整个人的气质大不一样。台上的他依然清瘦，却再也不是那个弱不禁风的样子。他穿着亮黄色的马甲，和紫色的丝绒大衣，烫了非常时髦的头发。整个人凌厉而漂亮。没有人会对着这样一张脸说出你真小。这张脸迅速地变得没有年龄。

舞台上的王一博捏住了伴舞的脸，眼神发狠。伴舞大概是真实地在害怕。

曹承衍知道自己最近状态非常糟糕，可没料到，仅仅是听到他用气音背出那些台词，就已经到了引起恐慌的程度。身体从后脊背开始发凉，然后变烫，随即整个人被裹挟到恐惧的情绪里面去。

它又来了。

他不知道什么时候，才能走出长长的黑暗的隧道。隧道里的其他人像风一样呼啸着飞过了，而他几乎是在匍匐着前进。他甚至不知道自己有没有在前进，还是在后退。他会恨他们。他恨这个荒诞的世界，恨这个迷幻的舞台。他恨他们无耻的迟钝，不假思索的反射，和仿佛只活一天的那种天真。

而就在他又觉得为什么活着是这样，为什么自己的人生严肃、沉重到难以承受的时候。舞台上的那个人就用仿佛在他耳边叫嚣的音色说：

Why

So

Serious

伴舞应声倒地。

而他再也无法承受地转身离开了。

8

王一博还有曹承衍家的钥匙。

曹承衍脆弱的时候还是会找到他。

他手里拎着一点吃的东西，打开了曹承衍家的门。

他知道他已经有一阵子没有出过门了。他知道他刚吃完药，也查了那种药的副作用。

说是会引起肠胃不适。

但是房间里出乎意料地居然很整齐。角落有外卖盒子，说明有在好好吃饭。画室里面多了一把吉他，卧室只有一个人住了之后，乱了不少。曹承衍没有在这两个房间。

王一博打开卫生间的门。

那不是他印象中的卫生间。

浴缸那一整面墙被油漆喷成了蓝黑色。包括浴缸也被喷黑了。蓝黑色的墙上面里面还留着一点白色，有的地方被染成浅蓝。浴缸里还有水。温热的水。

曹承衍蹲在淋浴间里。穿着一件黑色的长款睡袍。看来是泡过了澡，又穿好了衣服。

曹承衍手里拿着一把梳子。木头的梳子。他就蹲在那里，无意识地拨弄梳子的齿。仿佛在抚摸一把利刃。

他听到王一博来了，就抬头看他。

他的脸也收拾得很干净。一点也不潦倒，没有一丝一毫的不修边幅。他抬眼看着王一博，然后眼神又瞬间偏向。

王一博很敏锐地察觉了。原来是在看他的耳环。

他刚从一个现场赶过来，妆没有卸得很完全，头发的造型还在，尤其是左边耳朵。戴了一个双C标志的硕大的金色耳钉。双C交汇处是一颗黑色的珍珠。

王一博下意识地就去摸它。

然后又连忙把手放下。

他伸手把曹承衍拉起来。然后他回头。

才发现浴缸那面墙不是什么乱涂的蓝黑色。而是喷涂而成的一片黑色的海。

海里翻腾着小小的白色的浪。

而曹承衍刚才就在那个黑色的海里，泡过澡。

王一博突然感到非常的后怕。

可恢复到“待客”状态的曹承衍又显得很正常。虽然一言不发，但是很正常。

王一博不是什么人类观察家。他只是觉得他瘦了，头发更长，长到刘海遮住了脸。靠在床上的时候，露出来的尖下巴和小半张脸显得更加秀美。

王一博不知道他的朋友都去哪儿了。他不是朋友很多吗。

曹承衍突然靠过来，靠在他肩膀上。王一博感到自己的衣服被还没干透的头发慢慢浸湿。他伸手安抚了一下，结果曹承衍就这样亲了过来。唇线模糊的一张嘴就慢慢地亲在脖子上，然后上移到下巴，然后是脸颊。

王一博心情很复杂，任他动作。直到感到他确实地勃-起了。王一博本人当然没什么兴致，可他感到很高兴。还有一些性-欲，就是还有生的本能。

“要不你哭吧。”王一博这样说。

曹承衍看了他一眼，竟然微微地笑了，声音干涩得像是好久没有讲话了，“你帮我哭吧。”

9

王一博现在的公寓很难找。

曹承衍下了地铁之后从高架上面绕了一圈下来，又走了一些七拐八拐的路。这个地方离周围四个地铁站都有一些距离。但王一博已经再也不用坐地铁了。

停药半年之后生活就还好。

之前每天早上醒来，冲进脑海的第一个问题就是，我今天会开心吗。我明天会开心吗。但他在这种焦虑之后也慢慢意识到了自己的急躁。

是不是因为许多事情都能太快地看明白，遇到看不明白的事情，才这样的焦虑。是应该慢慢感受。

这个公寓是一个商改住。所以户型并不很好。曹承衍一路走过来的时候在这一层发现了日托所、琴行等一系列生意。除了在朝阳区之外，这个地方住起来并不舒服。

王一博的屋子里还算整洁。有很多的购物袋。桌子上放着一只表。

电脑桌是屋子里最光鲜的地方。曲面电脑屏幕，耳机架，专业的电竞椅，配套的键盘和鼠标……这些在以前那个房子里没有的东西，现在他都有了。书架上还放着几本书。

曹承衍扫了一眼，大概都是一些场合上认识的流行小说家送的。王一博应该看都没看过一眼，就直接堆在那里了。

曹承衍想到这里笑出声来。还是有没变的地方。这点还是一样的可爱。

桌子上有没喝完的半瓶红酒。两个人就喝起酒来。

以前自己喝完酒会拉着别人说我爱你。王一博是一个从来不说我爱你的人。对他来说我爱你仿佛是一种咒语，或者是还没用出的技能。一个角色在没有用出技能的时候才是最强的。曹承衍想着，突然觉得自己坐到了什么东西。

他摸出来，是一包白色的万宝路。

“现在抽烟了？”他问。

王一博愣住了，神情有些慌乱。但是他依然诚实，“不抽。”

曹承衍马上就明白了。

他伸手去倒酒的时候，薄毛衣的袖子滑了上去，露出了手臂上的文身。

王一博凑过来端详了一下，默默地念了出来。

“can’t always be the same.”

“你有纹身啦？”

“好几个。”

说着曹承衍就一把把上衣给脱了。确实有好几个，父母的生日，曾经的纪念。小腹往上还有一把枪。

王一博小心翼翼地看，不由自主地伸出手像摸一下，被曹承衍一把抓住了。

“痛不痛啊？”

曹承衍心想，从小混舞团的人应该见多了纹身花臂，怎么还问这种傻问题。可是他也是真的不知道痛不痛，那段日子太煎熬，可又太恍惚。他已经想不起来了。与其说是痛，不如说是有活着的感觉。“你自己试试就知道。”

王一博摇头。

曹承衍知道他不会的。他很宝贝自己的身体。但没想到王一博把裤子撩起来，上面一大片擦伤。

“怎么搞的。”

“滑滑板弄伤的，”王一博抿了一下嘴唇，“你没关注我的微博啊……”

曹承衍掏出手机，“叫什么？”

“算了。”

10

那一年生日，曹承衍在忙自己的工作室。

凌晨的时候他手机响了。

是王一博。

他把这条简短的消息看了很多遍。

他看到第五遍的时候来了第二条消息。

然后是第三条。

第四条。

第五条。

后四条全都是语音。他一条一条点开听了。

他没有回复。

11

王一博做完笔录往家里走。

他凌晨在合生汇门口的广场滑滑板被粉丝看到了。

他自己确实还没那么红。可那个粉丝不是什么普通粉丝，她精神有点问题，竟然跟踪他回家了。还在网上暴露了他的住址。

他就回不了家了。

他在家附近的酒店住了一晚。走廊是柔软的毛毯，那种陷进去的触感…让他有点失重。

他工作还不是特别多，负担不起每天都住这里。他还是要找房子。

他泡在酒店的浴缸里，一边喝着酒一边划拉着所有的联系人。他从一个不爱社交的人，到如今加过微信的人划都划不到头。大多数人都只是见过一两面。有的人自己根本想不起来是谁了，但因为怕麻烦，所以也没想着去删，或者删了才是真麻烦。

他想起三年前他在另一个城市的浴缸里冻得瑟瑟发抖，五年前他第一次去酒吧……但酒量好像是越来越差了，委屈比忧愁更能醉人。反正自己喝醉了。

他以前明明醉了却总爱说自己没醉。今时今日他终于明白示弱的用处。

他给曹承衍打电话。

可是曹承衍不接电话。没有挂断，就是单纯的不接。

王一博心里委屈。但他知道他以前就是不爱接电话的。于是他一直打，打了十个。都没人接。

两个小时之后他完全清醒了。手机屏幕上跳着各种消息。是经纪人，还有其他艺人的慰问。他一下子回到了现实的世界。他没勇气再打一次。

他特别想哭了。

这时候手机又亮了起来。

他拖着一个行李箱站在曹承衍家门口。曹承衍给他开门的时候，两个人同时愣住了。他们穿得实在是太像了。都是黑色运动裤，然后写着红字的黑T扎进里面。

两个人都笑了。

有了自己的工作室之后，曹承衍就不在家里画画了。北侧的画室就变成一间卧室，但也没有购置新的家具，还是那张榻榻米。行李放下之后两个人出门去喝酒。

就是学生聚餐会去的那种地方。地方很小很暗，但聚集了非常多的人。服务员端上来超大盘的塔可，和桶装啤酒。

反正最近也没什么工作，他就放开吃。曹承衍一边吃一边玩手机。露出来的手上又多了一个文身。是一个哭脸和一个笑脸。喝完酒还没到十一点，夏天的晚风依然很热，这里热闹非凡。王一博带着口罩和墨镜，快要闷死，又什么都看不清楚。

然后他又踉跄一下，曹承衍把他扶住了。两只流了汗的，黏黏的手又握在一起。然后又迅速分开。

到家之后曹承衍在北面卧室的矮茶几前面盘腿坐着工作，投影幕布照旧放着一部电影。电影只是一个背景音乐，没必要看。因为他只是偶尔抬头。

两个人有一搭没一搭地聊天。

王一博解释说，暂住只是这两天的事情，找到房子就搬走。曹承衍哦了一声，又反问，“他没给你找房子？”

这句话语气太随便了，好像只是朋友间的闲聊。王一博没法回答。

王一博瞥到曹承衍的电脑桌面。是他和一个女孩子姿势特别腻歪的合照。

曹承衍就干脆直接给他展示起来。先是自己工作室的照片。工作室在北林附近的那个园区，墙都是绿色的，上面画满了树，“这样比较有生机。”以及还有就是女朋友的照片，和女朋友一起去日本旅行的照片。

那个女人挺高的，王一博形容不出什么，总之就是又有气质又可爱。曹承衍会拍照他是很知道的。照片也都很好看。每一张照片都写着亲密。很腻歪。很让他难受。

“你谈起恋爱真恶心。”王一博这样说道。

“是吗。”

“你跟我在一起的时候怎么……”话不自觉地就说出口了。

曹承衍转过头来对他微笑，“那时候怕你讨厌我啊。”

王一博也勉强地笑了。

然后他撕开了桌子上的一袋薯片，装作埋头苦吃的样子。

好让眼泪滴在袋子里。

他也搞不懂自己，为什么已经这么多年了，竟还有眼泪。

——完——

2019/09/29


End file.
